Look at me
by Punk Dog Demoness
Summary: Kagome is 19 and has a 3 year old son. She never told the father that he had a son. She never even saw him again, but when she starts to go to the same school as him, things begin to change for everyone, but are they for the better? Or for the worse?
1. back to school

'mokey'thoughts

**monkey**conscience

_monkey_talking to conscience

monkeytalking

**BEEP BEEP BEEP WHAM!**

A black head peaks out from under the covers, "well; there goes another alarm clock." Pulling back the covers the young girl got out of bed. " Kagome, you better not still be asleep!" A voice yelled from down stairs. "Don't worry mom I'm up!" The girl now known as Kagome yelled back.

**(Kagome's pov)**

'Man I hate school. Oh right let me tell you a little bit about myself. My names Kagome Higurashi and I'm a 19-year-old dog demoness. Today is my first day back to school. You see when I was 16 I dated this guy named Sesshomaru Takashi, and we went out for a couple of months before we had sex.

It was my first time and I really liked Sesshomaru and I _thought_ that he felt the same way to but as it turns out I was, as he said, just a "good fuck." He broke up with me and as it turns out I had gotten pregnant.

Don't get me wrong I tried to tell him, I really did, but when I went up to talk to him he was making out with my friend Kagura. So I left him alone and stopped going to school. Instead I did all of my schoolwork over the Internet.

I have been doing my work over the internet for about 3 years now, and I'm a sophomore in college, I would like to finish college over the internet, but my mom thinks that I should go to college and get a good college experience.

Now, the bad part is that Sesshomaru and all of his little groupie friends go to my new college, so I have to put up with them. On the bright side though I do have some friends that go to that school so I wont be completely alone.

I was brought back to my thoughts when I felt a little body attach to my leg.

I looked down to see my 3-year-old son. He looked up at me with his golden eyes and I couldn't help but to smile. 'He looks just like Sesshomaru' I thought but stopped. 'Don't think about that jackass, all he's done is hurt you.'

"Mommy" I looked down at my son again and smiled. "What is it Ryuu?" I asked. "Well," he said, "gran gran said to tell you that if you didn't hurry you were going to be late." My eyes widened and I looked at the clock. '7:40! Crap I'm gonna be late!'

I thought and ran into my closet and quickly put on a white cami and a pair of baggy black pants. I had picked the outfit out the night before; it was simple but cute.

The pants were tight around my hips but baggy from there on, and if I bent down to low they would most likely show off my blue thong. My white cami was simple but showed off my toned stomach and showed just enough cleavage.

I went to the mirror and put on some eyeliner to bring out my clear blue eyes, and threw my long black hair up into a bun.

I kissed Ryuu good bye and yelled to my mom that I was leaving and I was out the door. 'Man today is going to suck' I thought and hopped into my car and left for my new school.


	2. nothing like i used to be

Hey guys!! this chapter is going to be a lot longer than the first. I wanted to see if people would think that it was good before I went all out. Anyway thanks for the reviews!! it really made me happy since this is my first story and everything. anyway I hope that you enjoy chapter 2.

oh and if any of you guys know how I can edit my first chapter then please tell me. I really didn't know that I had posted it in bold letters! anyway please review and tell what you think and even help me out a little if there's something that you don't like or you think I should change or fix or just tell me what you think of it so far! I love you guys!

**Chapter 2: Nothing like I used to be**

I pulled into the school parking lot and was relived to see that there were still kids in the courtyard and that I wasn't late.

I saw an empty spot next my friend Sango's red sports car and quickly pulled in. I turned off the engine and got out; locking my car door I went and joined my friends in front of the school.

"Hey Kagome!" My friend Sango yelled. Sango was a pretty girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a jean skirt and a white wife beater, and as usual she had on pink eye shadow. She was standing next to my other friends Miroku and Shippo.

Miroku came from a long line of monks and was a pervert by nature. He had dark purple eyes and short black hair that was always pulled back at the nape of his neck and was wearing a pair of black baggy pant and a plain purple shirt that was about two sizes to big for him.

Next to him was my other friend, Shippo. Shippo was a fox demon, and like all of my friends, he like family to me, he had bright orange hair that was pulled up into a pony tail, and had bright green eyes, he was wearing a green shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Oh hey Sango!" I yelled back and smiled, maybe school wasn't going to be so bad after all. I walked over to the gang and gave everyone a hug, and smiled when Shippo blushed. "It's been awhile since we have seen you at school kagome," Miroku smiled at me, "how's Ryuu by the way?" I smiled at him. "He's good," I replied, "but he didn't want me to leave him this morning."

"Aw well that's because he's just a pup, he'll get used to you going to school in a couple of days, don't worry about him." I smiled over at Shippo, "thanks Shippo."

"Hey Kagome?" I looked over at Sango. "Yah?" I asked.

"Well I was just wondering when you planned on telling Sesshomaru. I mean I know what he did and it was totally wrong, but don't you think that he should know that he has a son?" I frowned; I really didn't want to think about him right now. "I don't know Sango," I said, "maybe." She nodded.

"Anyway," Miroku said, "I think that once Sesshomaru and his little gang see you, their going to wish they had been a little nicer." I giggled, he was right; I looked almost nothing like I used to the last time I was at school.

You see I used to be miss goody-2-shoes, but now I was tougher. Also I had filled out in the right places and had an hourglass figure, my hair had grown to the small of my back and now was silky, and had a nice blue hue to it. I laughed "ya Miroku whatever you say."

"Oh but it's true," he looked me up and down and I blushed.

"You know, for once I actually agree with Miroku." I looked at Sango like she was crazy. "Kagome what Sango and Miroku means is that, well, you look like a super model now." I blushed, again, at what Shippo had said. 'Man' I thought, 'I really need to stop blushing so much.'

_**SMACK!**_

I laughed and shook my head, when was he going to learn not to grab Sango's butt? "But Sango?!" I heard Miroku yell. "It's not my fault! My hand has a mind of it's own!" I looked at Sango and saw that she was blushing. "Ya well keep your cursed hand away from my butt you stupid monk!"

I laughed and shook my head. When were they just going to stop fighting and realize that they loved each other? It was obvious that the two loved each other, but neither one would ever admit it. "will you to stop fighting already!" Shippo yelled. It had been more of an order than a question.

Sango looked at Miroku and glared but stopped hitting him. She looked at me and smiled. "anyway kagome," she said, "why don't we go to the office so we can get your schedule?"

I smiled, "sure sounds good to me," I answered. she smiled and we locked arms with each other and headed for the office leaving to guys staring after us. We smiled when we heard them yell for us to wait.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

I had just gotten my schedule and was really happy with it. This is what it looks like.

1st period: Calculus 2

2ond period: P.E

Lunch

3rd period: History

4th period: Business Course

I have Sango in my first period, and every ones in my P.E class. I have Miroku in history and Shippo in my 4th period. I would have the perfect classes if only I didn't have Sesshomaru in my 1st and 4th period.

"Man just my luck," I said, "I just _have_ to have him in my classes."

"ya well its about to get worse." I look at Shippo, "what are you talking about how can it possibly get any worse?" I asked but stopped when I saw what, or should I say _who_, he was looking at.

I sighed, I had spoken too soon. There _was _a way for things to get worse. They saw us looking and came over to us, I waited for them to get here before I spoke, "why hello Sesshomaru." He looked down at me and smirked, "hello, kagome."

"well well well if it isn't little miss goody goody" I smiled, "good to see you again to Kagura." Kagura smirked and ran her hand over Sesshomaru's chest. "ya know kagome me and Sesshomaru are going out now, he thinks I'm a lot better in bed than you ever were." I looked at her and started laughing.

"um kagome are you ok?" Sango asked. I stopped laughing, looked at Kagura and than smiled at Sesshomaru. "gee Sesshomaru I hope that you used a condom. I mean with all of the people and teachers that Kagura has slept with, she's practically the sponsor for sexually transmitted diseases." Kagura blushed and glared at me but I just smirked at her.

"I do not have any type of disease!" She yelled but then looked at me and smirked. "But you know, at least I didn't get drunk and lose my virginity to him." My smile faded and I glared at her, but than thought of something and smiled. "Well your right, but I cant say anything about your virginity, I mean you lost it WAY before I even met you in high school."

Kagura glared at me but kept her mouth shut, and everyone but Sesshomaru was laughing. He just stared at me, shocked, by what I had said. I smiled and turned to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "Come on you guys, I don't want to be late to class." They smiled and me and Sango went to first period.

8888888888888888888888888888

When we reached the classroom me and Sango went and took a seat in the back of the room and waited for class to start. Sango started to talk to me but I kept zoning out. All I could think about was Sesshomaru and Ryuu.

**Tell him**

_Tell him what? and who are you?_

**I am your conscience, and you need to tell Sesshomaru that he has a son**

_Why should I tell him anything? Even if I did tell him he would just take Ryuu away from me_

**How do you know he would do that? **

_Because he's a bastard that's how I know. He doesn't even care about me! How am I supposed to be with someone that doesn't care about me? _

**Oh will you stop being selfish! stop thinking about yourself! Think about Ryuu! He needs a father in his life, and its not like Sesshomaru had known that you were pregnant when he left! He never knew about Ryuu, heck he still doesn't know. It's not fair to Ryuu, and it's not fair to you or Sesshomaru either! How would you feel if you were kept away from your son? Huh? It's not right and you know it so just tell him!**

_Ok I'll tell him, I just have to wait for the right moment._

For the rest of the period I thought about a way to tell Sesshomaru that he had a 3-year-old son that he never knew about. 'God this is going to suck.' I thought before turning by attention to the teacher and taking notes.

8888888888888888888888888

ok im going to update soon because I have the next chapter planned out already, I would add more to this one but I dont want the chapter to be drawn out so I'm leaving it here and I'm going to add the next chapter tomarrow or the day after.

Thanks to all of the people who review, oh and before I forget do any of you guys know how to edit the first chapter of your story? I mean I dont want the first chapter to be in bold lettering. I did that on accident so ya if anybody can help me please tell me in a review or a message.

Thanks!!

Love always,

Punk Dog Demoness

special thanks to:

**Ru-Dorango**- Thanks for telling me that I had my first chapter in bold. T really didn't mean to put it up that way

And thank you **lady fairy goth **and **A Lovely PaperDoll **for reviewing!!!


	3. Dear diary

Hey here's my new chapter!!! I finally got the time to type it today so I hope that none of you are mad at me for taking so long to update. Anyway, I will try and add another chapter to the story again soon but for now I just hope that you enjoy my new chapter!

Oh and I have a new story up, It's called Who I really am and I would really like it if you guys went and checked it out! Anyway please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think about my new chapter and don't forget to look at my new story!

Lots of love,

Punk Dog Demoness

**Chapter 3- Dear diary**

**Dear Diary,**

Today was one of the worst days of my life, well besides having to tell my mom that I was pregnant that is. Anyway, after the word that I had come back spread around school people began to talk. I don't mean the nice kind of talk either, I'm talking about the kind of talk that would make someone drop out of school. It was just after first period when it all began.

First it was just a hushed whisper, than some kids began to come up to me and make comments on how I would have been better off staying out of school and never coming back. I can handle that though, I mean you don't become a teenage mom and not have people talk about you, so it's obviously not what they say about me, it's more like what they _did_, or well, tried to do that is.

You see the people at my college seem to think that I'm still the innocent little girl that they used to know in high school, well I'm not, that's not who I am anymore, and I made sure that they all knew that today at school. You see it was lunch hour and there was a group of kids huddled around someone and I decided to go see what all the commotion was about, what I saw made my heart stop.

**Flashback**

I had just gotten out of second period and was on my way to lunch with Sango when we spotted a group of kids laughing at something. "What do you think their all looking at?" "I don't know Sango, but I'm going to find out."

I started walking toward the group of kids, but when I got I could have sworn that my heart skipped a beat. There in the middle of the circle of kids was Kagura and a little human girl; the girl looked around 8 or 9 years old.

I looked at Kagura and saw that she was about to hit the human, and the girl was crying and begging Kagura to let her go. My eyes bleed red, I could hear my beast howling.

**How dare that bitch hurt a pup! She has no right!**

I smirked and agreed with my beast, we would have to do something about Kagura, she needed to learn her place. By now the people in the group had noticed my beast was out and they backed up, not even a weak demon was to be taken lightly when they were out of control, and they knew it, but they didn't know that I was still in control of my beast.

Kagura obviously having noticed that they circle that had once surrounded her had moved, looked up. "What wrong Kagome? See something you don't like?" She smirked at me and moved away from the girl. I smiled, so the bitch wanted to play did she? Well I was about to give her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

"What right do you have to hurt a pup!" It was more of a statement than a question, and Kagura knew it.

She narrowed her eyes. "I have every right! This stupid human thinks that she can get away with trying to be near my Sessou!" "I didn't do anything i swear it! I was just asking where he was, that's all!" Kagura turned around and smack the girl. "Shut you mouth human!"

I growled and my control snapped, that was all I could take from her, she had no right what so ever to raise her hand to a defenseless pup, human or not. I growled and in the blink of the eye had Kagura hanging by her neck.

I pushed her against the lockers and lifted her off of her feet. "Never, EVER! Raise your hand to a pup!" I roared and snarled at her. "Wha...what ar...are you do...doing? ss..stop!" I smirked at her, she couldn't even get her words out straight, but I'm sure that me having my hand rapped around her throat could have had _something _to do with it. I heard a growl from behind me and let go of my hold on Kagura.

She gasped for air and rubbed her neck, glaring at me, I smirked down at her. I heard the growl again and turned around only to come face to face with a red eyed Sesshomaru. My smirked faded and I dropped Kagura before backing up, this was not good.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Kagura cried and threw herself at him, "you saved me!" Sesshomaru didn't even look down at her before he threw her off of her arm, still staring at me. Suddenly I remembered the little girl and looked away from Sesshomaru in favor of seeing if she was ok or not. I looked around and found her huddled by the lockers looking at me with scared, wide eyes.

I wined and moved toward her, I didn't want her to be scared of me, I wanted her to know that I wasn't trying to hurt her. I moved closer to her and bent down so I could be at her eye level.

"I wont hurt you pup," the red eyes softened as I looked at her. She threw herself at me at cried, I growled lowly in my chest to calm her down. It only took a couple of seconds before her crying stopped and she looked up at me. I smiled and nuzzled her cheek, she giggled at me. "Thanks for saving me pretty lady, my names Rin, What's your name?" I giggled, "My names Kagome."

She smiled at me again, she didn't seem to be at all scared of the fact that my eyes were still red. I heard another growl from behind me and stiffened, I had totally forgotten about Sesshomaru. I slowly turned around only to find Sesshomaru still staring at me with red eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried and ran to him, I looked at her, confused.

What the hell was going on? Why would she run to Sesshomaru when his beast was in control? I stood up at looked at his now golden eyes, and for a second I saw Ryuu. I looked away, I couldn't think about those kinds of things right now, it wasn't the right time.

"Thank you," I looked up, startled. Was I dreaming or did Sesshomaru just thank me? My eyes slowly turned back to normal, "No problem." I smiled at him, "I just didn't think that anyone had the right to harm a pup."

"Rin"

Rin looked up and smiled, "yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We are leaving, let's go."

With that he turned and left, Rin skipping behind him, humming to herself. "What just happened?" I looked down at Kagura, I had forgotten she was still here. Walking I stepped over her and headed toward the exit. "Um Kagome, schools not over yet."

I stopped and looked at Sango, who had at some point made her way to my side. I blushed when I realized that she was right. "Oh well I guess we should head to class then huh?" I smiled and watched as Sango smiled back.

**End Flashback**

I growled, put my pen down and closed my diary. Just thinking about what had happened made my blood boil and my eyes flash. I sighed and kissed Ryuu on the forehead before climbing into bed and turning the lights off. I began to think about what all had happened today. I didn't understand it though, why had Sesshomaru growl at me to submit to him in dog demon language earlier?

He had been acting as if I was his mate or something. I blinked, was it possible that Sesshomaru still care about me? I sighed and rolled onto my side, was there still a chance for Sesshomaru and me? With that I fell asleep, dreaming of a certain silver haired dog demon.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

I couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. Ever since I had seen her this morning she was all I could think about. I sighed and got into bed, 'maybe a good nights sleep will help me think straight.' I pulled off my shirt and climbed into bed. I wonder if there's still a chance for Kagome and me? With that I fell asleep, dreaming about a certain blue eyed dog demoness.

888888888888888

Hey guys it's me! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! I know that it's probably not that good but it's really late and I have only had about 4 hours of sleep last night. I really really REALLY hope that you guys review and tell me what you think about it!

Lots of love,

Punk Dog Demoness


	4. If only you knew

Hey guys! Thanks to all of you guys that reviewed! I really appreciate it. Anyway I'm really sorry for not updating soon but I haven't had any time to for the past couple of days. Today is the first time in almost a week that I have had the time to update my stories. Anyway thanks again to all of the people who sent me a review and thank you all for the encouragement to do another chapter.

I also promise to update again as soon as I possibly can, but it's really had to find the time to update with school and limited time on the computer. I give serious credit to all of the authors out there that update often and have really long chapters! I have no clue how you do it! But I'm going to try and make this chapter longer since a lot of you guys have been asking for longer chapters! Lol anyway here's chapter 4 and I hope you guys like it. Oh and please review and tell me what you think of it!

**Chapter 4: If only you knew**

"Kagome get your ass out of bed!" Sighing and I pulled back the covers. There was really no point in trying to sleep late when you lived with a family like mine.

I climbed out of bed and giggled when I caught my reflection on my mirror. My hair looked as if I had a bird demon sleeping in it. I looked at my reflection again and smiled while tracing the light blue demon markings on my cheeks.

I was lucky to have gotten my fathers markings. I really didn't remember that much about my father, all I really remembered was that he had the same clear blue eyes and blue markings. You see when I was just a little pup my father was killed. He died protecting me and my little half brother from a group of robbers that had broken into our house one night.

I remember that night like it was yesterday, even though I was I was only about 7 or so years old. I can remember the robbers yelling at each other and asking about something, and I can remember the sound of the gunshot that took my father from me. I'll never forget that night; it was the night that my father died, and the night I realized I wasn't just a dog demoness, but a miko as well.

**Flashback**

I had woken up when I heard a loud banging noise coming from down stairs. I got out of my bed and walked out of my window, there was a black van parked in our driveway, but I had never seen it before. "Sister?" I turned around and looked at my 3-year-old baby half brother; Sota; standing in my doorway.

"Sister where's that sound coming from?" I looked out of the window one more time before walking over to my little brother.

I wasn't sure what the noise was myself, but I wassure that if it _was _a robber, I didn't want Sota to start to crying and draw attention to us up stairs, who knew what would happen if he did. I stopped thinking when I heard Sota start to whimper. I bent down and hugged him, pulling him into my arms.

"Shh...It's ok Sota; I won't let anything happen to you ok?" I whispered into his ear and felt him nod. I smelt my dads scent and heard him walk into my bedroom. I could feel him looking at us and I looked up and met his gaze.

I nodded, understanding what he wanted from me. After he saw me nod he took off down stairs to deal with the intruders.

I looked down at Sota again.

"Hey Sota?" He looked up at me and waited for me to ask my question. "I need you to stay in my room and be a big boy ok?" His chest rose a little and he straightened up and threw his shoulders back while nodding, his expression turning serious.

I smiled, "good boy, and don't make any noise ok?" He looked at me for a second, confusion shining in his brown eyes, before nodding and climbing up onto my bed.

I glanced at him again to make sure that he wouldn't follow me before I headed down stairs after my dad. I heard a loud bang that was followed by something that sounded like someone falling. Picking up my pace I turned the corner and saw my father lying on the ground holding his gut.

Blood was spilling out of his wound and onto the floor. I heard one of the robber's yell something before they all took off out of the door. The sound of squealing tires reached my ears and I quickly ran to my father's side.

"Daddy!" I screamed. I was young yes, but I wasn't stupid, I knew that my father was hurt, and that he might not make it. 'No!' I screamed at myself, 'don't think about that, he wont die! He won't.' I trailed off and I looked down at my father only to see that he was gushing out blood.

I felt the tears that I had been trying to hold in fall down my face. My dad smiled at me but then began to cough and caused some of his blood to seep out of the corner of his mouth. "Kagome," I looked at him and felt even more tears began to fall.

"What is it daddy?"

"Kagome, there something that you need to know."

I looked at him, confused, but didn't say anything and waited for him to continue with what he was going to say.

"Sweat heart your not just a dog demon, you are also a very powerful miko, baby you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone what you really are unless you completely trust that person, promise me?"

"But daddy, why can't I tell anyone?"

He smiled up at me and I could see his once white smile was now stained with his own blood.

"Baby it's very rare to find a full demon that also has the power of a powerful priestess, and there are people that would want to take advantage of your power and manipulate it to suit their own purposes. You have to promise that you will never tell anyone about your true power unless you trust that person with your life."

I nodded and sniffed, I saw my dad smile a weak smile. "I love you my pup, my little Kagome."

My eyes watered with more tears, "I love you to daddy."

My dad closed his eyes and breathed his last breath, still smiling, and I felt the large hand that was holding my smaller one go limp. I cried silently to myself, so Sota wouldn't hear and come down the stairs only see our father dead on our living room floor. I sat there until my step mom came home and called the police.

I heard sirens and people walking toward me and my father but I still didn't look up.

All I could do was stare at my father's face, his once shinny black hair was now stained with blood, his blue eyes clouded, and his light blue markings were hidden under the bloodstains on his cheeks, but he still had a small smile on his face.

**End Flashback**

Even to this day I can still picture my fathers face, the only memory that I had left of my father was the one memory that I wished I could forget. "Mommy what's wrong?" I looked down at Ryuu and smiled, he always had the power to make me smile. "Nothing baby, mommy was just thinking that's all." "Oh ok." He giggled at me before running toward the door.

"Come on mommy Gran Gran said that we had to wait for you to wake up before we can eat breakfast and I'm hungry!" I giggled and felt a small clawed hand grab my larger one and try to drag me down the stairs so that he could eat. I giggled but didn't move. He huffed and wined at me, I sighed and picked him up.

"Let's go eat shall we?" His eyes sparkled and he nodded his head quickly, his silver hair falling over his shoulder. I giggled at him before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

My eyes widened as I walked into the kitchen and saw what was waiting for me and Ryuu, or should I say when I saw _who _was waiting for me and Ryuu.

Ryuu giggled and jumped out of my arms and into the arms of one of the people sitting at the kitchen table. My blue eyes met gold. The same pair of eyes I dream about every night.

"Hello Kagome." I blinked and gulped, "hello...Sesshomaru."

888888888888888888888888

Lol I have always wanted to do a cliffy! Lol I hope that you guys liked my new chapter! I kind of rushed trough this one because I didn't have much time to finish it but I promise that the 5th chapter will be longer! I will try and get the new chapter up sometime this weekend if I can, but can't make any promises.

Anyway please please PLEASE review for my story! Oh and thanks for the review to all of you guys who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. Anyway back to the point, I promise that I will update again soon and that the next chapter will be longer and WAY more exciting!

Punk Dog Demoness!


	5. Dont want you back

Hey guys! I finally get to update my story! Now I know that I haven't updated in awhile but I really haven't had the chance to until now. Anyway thanks to all of you who review for my chapter! I really appreciate it. For those of you who DON'T review please start. I mean it only takes about a minute of your time that's all. Anyway I'm really happy about the new chapter and I hope that all of you like it and if you have any idea's or anything for my story please feel free to tell me and I will think about if I can add it to my story or not.

Oh and someone pointed out to me that I made a schedule for Kagome when she was at collage and they told me that there aren't class periods in collage and I would like to thank that person for bring that to my attention. And if any of you were thinking the same thing as that person I would like to tell you that I really didn't know how those things work since I am not even close to going into collage yet. But I did make it like that for a reason and that was because I needed it to be where Kagome and Sesshomaru see each other on a regular basis. But thanks again to all of you who have reviewed and I hope that you keep reviewing for my chapters to come!

**Recap:**

"Come on mommy Gran Gran said that we had to wait for you to wake up before we can eat breakfast and I'm hungry!" I giggled and felt my son grab my hand and try to drag my down the stairs so that he could eat. I giggled and didn't move. He huffed and wined at me, I sighed and picked him up.

"Let's go eat shall we?" His eyes sparkled and he nodded his head quickly, his silver hair falling over his shoulder. I giggled at him before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

My eyes widened as I walked into the kitchen and saw what was waiting for Ryu, and me or should I say when I saw _who _was waiting for me and Ryu.

Ryu giggled and jumped out of my arms and into the arms of one of the people sitting at the kitchen table. My blue eyes met gold. The same pair of eyes I dream about every night.

"Hello Kagome," I blinked and gulped, "hello...Sesshomaru."

**Chapter 5: Who would have thought**

(Sesshomaru's pov)

I looked around Mrs. Higurashi's kitchen and sighed. I couldn't get over how stupid I had been in the past; I should have never believed Kagura.

**Flashback**

I was sitting outside of my high school, waiting for my girlfriend to show up when I heard someone call my name. I turned to look for the person who had called me only to find Kagura walking up to me, swinging her hips as she walked and trying to be sexy. I looked her over. She was wearing a short skirt and shirt that looked about three sizes to small for her, and she had on way to much make up. All in all she looked like someone you would pick up at a bar for a one-night stand. I cringed when she put her arm around me.

"Sesshy baby," she purred, or well tried to at least. I looked down at her and glared while pulling my arm out of her hold.

"What do you want Kagura?" I growled

"While baby I just thought you would want to know what that little trap of a girlfriend of yours has been up to that's all"

I looked at her, surprised but didn't say anything so that she would continue.

She smirked, "what haven't you heard Sesshomaru? That little girlfriend for yours has been cheating on you," She grabbed onto my arm and batted her eyelashes.

"I bet she's slept with half of the schools guy population. When I heard out about what Kagome had been up to I thought you would finally break up with her, and I was surprised when I found out you were still going out with her."

I growled and began to see red. I would normally never believe what Kagura said but it did explain why Kagome had been so busy this weekend and why she hadn't called me yesterday.

"How do you know this Kagura?" My voice came out horsed and raged and I fought to keep my beast in control and stay calm.

She looked up at me and smirked. "Isn't it obvious? She hasn't call for almost two days and she has been acting weird lately as well."

My eyes widened. She was right, Kagome had been acting weird all week. I growled when a familiar scent hit my nose, I looked over toward the parking lot and saw my soon to be ex-girlfriend getting out of her beat up car with a smile on her face. I smirked when she started walking over to me. I would show that bitch what it was like to mess with Sesshomaru Tashio. By the time I was done with her she would be a high school drop out and then I would make sure no one hired her for a job.

"Sesshomaru I have something I have to tell you." She looked up at me with those blue eyes of hers, the same pair of eyes I had fell in love with, but that was before I found out she was nothing but a cheating whore.

I smirked at her and watched as a confused expression came over her face.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Are you all right?"

"You can drop the innocent act now Kagome, it won't work on me anymore. Not now, because now I know everything." She looked surprised for a second but that was quickly replaced by confusion. Some actress she was, if I didn't know better I would almost believe she was indeed only an innocent teenage girl. But I knew what she had done, and I was intent on making her pay for it.

"What are you talking about? What act?" She looked at me and moved forward while trying to touch my arm but I slapped her hand away.

"Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about you whore. Kagura told be about how you have been sleeping around behind my back. To think I had actually been worried about you this weekend when you didn't call. But while I was worried you were probably screwing some guys you met at a bar."

My voice was cold and I saw her flinch at my tone, but it didn't matter to me, I was done being some bodies fool.

Kagome looked up at me with tear filled eyes and tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "When I'm done with you Kagome, you will wish you had never even met me, I won't stop until your out of this school and I've made your life miserable."

She opened her mouth as if to say something to me but I didn't want to hear it. I turned around and walked toward school, pushing threw the group of students that had at some point gathered around me and Kagome during our chat. I smirked (lol he seems to be doing a lot of that lately huh?) and without looking over my shoulder I called for Kagura to hurry up and follow me.

I felt someone latch onto my arm and looked down to see Kagura smiling up at me. I nodded toward her in acknowledgement and watched as she looked over her shoulder at Kagome and smirked.

**End flashback**

I closed my eyes and thought of all of the times I had tried to make Kagome's life miserable and I suppose I had succeeded because after only two months Kagome dropped out. Than again I suppose she was only acting in the pups best interest seeing as how the last week she was in school people began to push her into lockers and were being mentally abusive.

'I should never have believed Kagura. I should have listened to Kagome's side of the story and should never have just jumped to the conclusion that she had been cheating. If I had let Kagome explain what was going on than we would probably be a family right now and I wouldn't just be finding out that I had a son.'

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I opened my eyes and looked into startled blue ones, those eyes that I've dreamt about every night for almost three years. I saw my pup run over to me and I opened my arms for him to run into. After picking him up I once again looked up and my golden eyes locked into her clear blue ones.

I looked at her for one more second before I spoke.

"Hello Kagome."

She blinked and gulped before replying.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room before someone in the room finally spoke. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

I didn't reply, but instead kept looking at her.

She growled at me, baring her fangs before she stomped over to where I was and grabbed Ryuu out of my arms.

"You have no right to be here Sesshomaru, get out."

(Kagome's Pov)

I was surprised at first but that was quickly replaced by anger. 'After everything he had put me through in the past he still has the nerve to come over here and try to act as if nothing ever happened! Oh I don't think so.'

I growled and bared my fangs at him before stomping over to where he was sitting and grabbing my pup out of his arms.

I stepped back and glared, "you have no right to be here Sesshomaru, get out." I looked over at Inutashio, Sesshomaru's father and added, "both of you."

Inutashio stood up to speak but I beat him to it. I didn't know what they wanted but I sure as hell wasn't about to let them have it without a fight.

"Look I don't know what you want but you must have some nerve to come over here after everything you and your son have put me through in the past." Shock passed over Inutashio's face and I smirked.

"What you think I didn't know that you were in on it to? I've always known that you helped your son to make my life horrible. How else would he have gotten the resources to make sure almost no one in town would hire me?" Both Sesshomaru and Inutashio looked down as if ashamed, but I knew that they didn't really care about me. They had made that perfectly clear three years ago.

"I'm truly sorry about everything you have gone through in the past Kagome and I'm sorry about everything both me and my son have put you through, and I can see now how stupid it was on our part, but you have to understand..."

"I don't have to understand anything! You have to understand that I don't need you, nor do I want anything you have to offer. I have been just fine on my own and I definitely don't need you or Sesshomaru's help. So why don't you just leave, because I'm done talking."

I looked at Sesshomaru and the look in his eyes almost made me feel bad. Almost. Sesshomaru looked at me, than Ryuu, before he stood.

"Than we shall take our leave now."

He looked at me again and something in his eyes told me that he would be back. Now that he knew he had a pup, I knew that he would be back and that nothing I said or did would keep him away from Ryuu. But I sure as hell knew that I wouldn't make it easy on him. I heard the sound of a cars engine and I turned toward my mom who had been silent during our little chat, and was now looking down at her feet.

"Why did you let them inside mom? Don't you remember everything they did to me? How could you pick them over your own daughter?" My eyes watered as I spoke. I couldn't believe my own mother would ever let someone who had caused me so much pain in the past, in our house.

She looked up at me and gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Kagome, really I am. But I think Sesshomaru deserves a chance to at least say his side of the story."

I lost what control I had left over my anger and I snapped. Putting Ryuu down I turned and glared at my mother who in response simply looked back down at her feet.

"_HE _deserves a chance to be heard! Why should I listen to him when he never even let me explain before dumping me and calling me a whore! He believed Kagura when she said that I was cheating on him and he never listened to my side of the story. So why should I listen to him? Huh mom? Give me one good reason why I should let Sesshomaru explain to me why he ruined my life?"

She looked up surprised, "That's right mom, you don't know the reason why I hate him, so just stay out of it and mind your own business." Tears rolled down my mothers cheeks and she nodded. I turned and went up to my room so that I could get ready for one for one of the worst days of my life.

8888888888888

Yah! I'm finished! From now on I'm going to try and update on a regular basis but I can't promise anything. Anyway please please PLEASE review for my story! I know that there have been a bunch of people that have read my story and haven't review. Not even half the people who have read it have reviewed for it and I would really like it for you guys to review. It only takes a minute of your time and it makes me so much better! So please review! And thanks to all of you who read and review for my chapters on a regular basis!

Love ya!

Punk Dog Demoness


End file.
